sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Altaire
Name: Louise Altaire. "Lulu" Gender: Female. Age: Seventeen. Grade: 12th. School: Southridge High School. Hobbies and Interests: Lulu always had a hidden interest in drama. She never had the courage to join, but she would just sit in the audience and watch play rehearsals during her spare time. However, she was in quite a few clubs. A writer's workshop and an art club. She used to be in the French Honor Society, but quit after realizing French just wasn't her forte. When she isn't at school, she likes to volunteer at the library, helping check in books and shelve them. Her hobbies are utterly and disgustingly normal, but it's just her kind of thing. Appearance: Lulu isn't exactly the most pleasant looking character. She's a bit rough around the edges but she has potential. But this isn't about potential, is it? She's tall, definitely not short. Her height is relatively normal for her age, but she tends to be slightly taller than her feminine peers. Her skin has a healthy, milky tone to it. A cream color, reminiscent of a peach, almost. A little pale, a little pink-ish, but healthy looking, in general. She's a bit frail, not having much meat or muscles on her bones. Her arms and legs are rather long, almost disproportionate to her body. Most of her features are quite small however. She has small ears, a small nose, small chin, etc. Slightly like a not-that-attractive doll discarded on the shelf. But Lulu's best features is her long red hair. It's a deep crimson color that looks slightly orange in the light. It goes about to the middle of her chest, not extremely long, but definitely not short either. It isn't board-straight but has a slight wave to it. Her bangs are cut very intricately. They are rounded and meet a point in the middle, much like a pin-up girl. She has light brown eyes with a lighter ring around the middle, near the pupil. She wears a pair of black thick-framed glasses. Lulu's clothing style is utterly normal. She's not exactly a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, but she wears some pretty unremarkable clothing. Blouses, skirts, flats, and beaded necklaces, for example, are her biggest thing. On the day of the senior trip, she wore a sweater that appears to look like a turtle neck. It's grey but has no sleeves. A pair of capris and some normal black flats complete her generally normal casual look. Biography: Lulu's parents are the workaholic types. They have always spent long hours at the office, doing hours of work. Since they could not take care of Lulu during this time, she was sent to live with her rather eccentric grandmother, Irene. Irene was a very remarkable women, knowing much about the world. She took an interest to things that most teenagers considered cool. She would watch most movies, listen to rock music, play video games. Sometimes cause the occasional uproar at the super market or demand that the waiter at a restaurant mix her Pepsi with grape soda. Lulu definitely looked up to Irene but could never bring herself to be like her. Lulu just wasn't outgoing enough... Lulu always wonders why she is, the way she is. She grew up around her eccentric and amazing grandmother, why isn't she more like her? When Lulu asks her grandmother, Irene always tells her, "Your mother is just like you.", so Lulu decides that her reserved personality is just genetics. Lulu is very reserved, most of the time, a little too afraid to approach and talk to people. She's afraid of embarrassing herself. She isn't exactly shy, she just isn't completely outgoing. To make herself completely unremarkable, as to not gain attention from her peers, she decided to indulge herself in normal hobbies, like reading, writing and drawing. She's honestly afraid to do anything else. Lulu's pretty easy to take advantage of and she's always feeling sorry for people. She loves comforting people, she's just afraid of saying the wrong thing. But when Lulu is alone or around people she's comfortable with(Her grandmother and handful of close childhood friends), she shows her inner colors. She's cheerful, positive and likes to joke around. She's never really hurt anyone or gotten into a severe fight with anyone. Let's just say Lulu is pretty sheltered. Lulu is looking forward to the senior trip, hoping that she'll be able to express herself and have a good time, maybe making a lasting impression on her peers before they all go their separate ways. Unfortunately, in the last year, Lulu has suddenly had extreme mood swings. Depending on the weather, she's either in a good mood or bad. Almost self-explanatory, but the more sunny the weather, the happier she is. The worse the weather, the more erratic and emotional she gets. Lulu has started to feel like her emotions have gotten completely out of control, but tries to make the best of it without scaring her friends and family. She tends to stay more to herself on those rainy days. Lulu is a fan of indie rock music, animal documentaries on TV, writing new ideas for plays and drawing pictures of scenery. She actually quite likes animals, but only owns a small bunny named "Mantarok". Lulu heavily dislikes violence, rainy weather, immaturity and the work force. She never wants to become a work-zombie like her parents are. She personally wants to become a playwright to create her own plays. Advantages: Lulu's pretty good at squeezing herself into various hiding places. With her glasses, her vision is very good so she can see far distances. She's not too shabby at running and climbing either. Disadvantages: Her glasses is a big one. Without them, she's almost completely blind. A tree would look like a person to her, for example. Her appearance also makes her out to be an easy target. Lulu isn't that strong and she probably won't have the guts to defeat anyone. At this point, her weather-mood swings could be good or bad. Probably bad. Designated Number: Female Student no. 71 --- Designated Weapon: War Scythe Conclusions: Danya appears to have drawn a bunny in the conclusion slot. The above biography is as written by ZombiexCreame. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Liam Black, Dorian Sanders Killed By: J. R. Rizzolo Collected Weapons: War Scythe (issued) Allies: Madison Conner, Anna Kateridge, Carson Baye, Lauren Howard, Amanda Redder Enemies: Liam Black, Elizabeth Priestly, Lenny Priestly, Dorian Sanders Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"It would suck. It would suck to come this far and then everyone die because no one's been killed in a day. It would almost feel like all the people that have died here.. well, it would all be a waste. Because there wouldn't be a winner."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lulu, in chronological order V3: *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *One by One *When We Die *Death And All His Friends *All Time Low *What you are, I was. *Wild International *Walkin' in Circles *Match Point *Dénouement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lulu Altaire. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! After Shameeca died, Lulu was hands down the only one I was rooting for to win it all. I thought Trish would win because of her story arc, I hoped Lenny would win because of his trials, and I had an inkling Riz would win because he's so powerful. But over all them, I cheered for the underdog. Lulu as a person had no right to be amongst those three, but she made it anyway. She was a realistic, likeable character, one of the most adorable people to make it to the finals, and possibly Chelsea's best work (not that she does bad work with anything). - Inky Category:V3 Students